Story Idea
by Zionic-Bunny
Summary: This is a Teen Wolf and Charmed Crossover Story Idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. The problem being is that I can't think of an ending, and am already working on another story at this time. If anyone likes the idea or elements of it then please you are very welcome to them. Thank-you for your time and for helping me get this plot bunny off my shoulder.


**Teen Wolf and Charmed Crossover Story Idea**

I have a story idea, but I'm a procrastinator, and know I wouldn't have the commitment and dedication that so many great writers on this site have to be able to finish the story (a shout out to all the amazing writers on this site, who commit to, and produce such amazing stories. Thank-you for writing and sharing your amazing works with us). Also another primary reason being that I couldn't think of an ending, and I couldn't imagine staring a story, and then getting stuck in the middle because I hadn't planned out the whole plot. I am also currently working on another story right now, that I hope to post after I get all of it written, and couldn't handle two at once. So in short here is a story idea that has been bouncing around in my head, and if anyone is interested in it, they are welcome to the idea itself, or elements of it. Thank-you for your time.

The Hale pack has grown stronger and closer over the years, with each member of the pack playing an important role. Stiles had trained hard under Dr. Deaton and learned many of the Druid arts, even going as far as to get several Druid protection marks tattooed onto his skin. His and Derek's relationship had also developed, and the two are now officially dating.

During a ritual something that goes wrong, or right depending on how you view it, and if the powers that be played a role, and as a result Stiles gets blasted into an alternative universe. In this universe Stiles runs into his mother, alive and well. The major difference being that in this world, his mother never met and married his father, she married a man named Leo Wyatt, and goes by the name Piper, Piper Halliwell.

Meanwhile in the Charmed world, the Halliwell family is dealing with a new rising evil that appears to be making sacrifices. They've found a connection between these attacks and ancient Druid magic. The only problem being that much of the knowledge of Druid magic, and lore was lost or destroyed over the centuries, and the Charmed ones and their families are trying to take on an evil that they know nothing about. Also all of a sudden the Charmed ones have this teenager from another world in their lives claiming that Piper is his mother.

The Halliwells try to work out how to send this kid home, Stiles has to try and deal with the emotional baggage of seeing his mother alive again, and trying to relate to Wyatt, and Chris his technical slightly older half-brothers, and Melinda his younger half-sister. While the Halliwells try to adjust to this stranger in their lives, who is technically family, but also a lost kid who they have to help get home.

While Stiles is there a demon attacks, and he is nailed with an energy ball. He is forced to take off his shirt, so he can be bandaged. This reveals the numerous Druid tattoos, and claw marks and scars that cover his torso, and Stiles connection to Druid practices. The sisters may have just found the one person who could help them figure out what is going on and how to stop this new evil.

At some point in the story, I was going to have the sister's cast a spell in an attempt to send Stiles home, but something goes wrong and someone from Stiles world, Derek, gets summoned to the Charmed One's universe instead. The sisters have to deal with a pissed off Alpha who turns up all wolfed out in the middle of their attic, and immediately go on the attack assuming he's a demon. After things calm down, and Stiles gets everyone to stop trying to kill each other. Things settle down, and now the sisters have to deal with an hyperactive unknown son/nephew who happens to be a Druid emissary and his alpha werewolf boyfriend from another universe, all the while needing to rely on their help to stop what they recently learned is a dark Druid who will continue to make sacrifices, all the while trying to figure out how to send Stiles and Derek home.

This story would have been filled with family bonding moments, and the development of relationships between members of the Halliwell family and Stiles. I also wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I was debating on whether to give Stiles an active wiccan power (at least in the Charmed ones universe) since he is technically the son of Piper Halliwell (in that universe). Then again I think the last thing you need is to give a guy who can't seem to ever keep his hands still and is naturally accident prone explosive powers. Then again it could be fun, and hilarious, especially if the Halliwell's accidently gave him coffee to drink. Though I confess I really have no idea as to how to end the story, so that's where the ideas stop. Thank-you for taking the time to read the little plot bunny that wouldn't stop running around my head. Please help yourself to the idea, or any elements of it.


End file.
